


House of Horrors

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fear, Fic Exchange, Gift Exchange, Halloween, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mystery, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Crowley will not admit it, but it was Anathema fault in a way, she dared him. He took Aziraphale with him.Spooky Rate: 2
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trickety-Boo! Exchange





	House of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tezca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/gifts).



> The request: Aziraphale/Crowley, Crowley/Anathema, abandoned places, unexplained things, black mirror/doctor who esque horror, mystery, supernatural, junji ito esque horror, angst is fine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

“Hey Crowley, why are we going this way?” Aziraphale asked, not knowing where his boyfriend was going.

“Anathema suggested that we will go outside to investigate, so here we are.” Crowley replied and looked at him.

Crowley noticed how stressful Aziraphale looked, considering that he was walking straight toward the abandoned warehouse.

“What are we doing here exactly?” Aziraphale asked his boyfriend.

“Hunting some ghosts, at least I hope that we’ll catch some.” Crowley replied to him, remembering too late that he probably forgot to mention that part to his boyfriend.

“You thought that I will not ask?” Aziraphale told him.

“What else did you forget to mention?” Aziraphale asked him as he did not hear him saying anything.

“Is Anathema coming too?”

“Aziraphale,” he told him with a pleading voice, “What’s up with all the questions? Don’t you trust me?”

“It’s hard to trust you when you are keeping things from me, Anthony J. Crowley.” Aziraphale told him, he was pissed at his boyfriend who kept him in the dark.

“I hate it when you say my name like this.” Crowley groaned at him.

“Are you hiding anything else from me, dear?” Aziraphale asked, not walking anymore.

“Come on, Aziraphale, why did you stop?” Crowley walked over to his boyfriend and tried to get him moving but with no success.

“You did not answer my question, that’s why.” Aziraphale replied to him as he stood his ground.

“I’m not hiding anything from you, love, don’t you trust me?” Crowley asked again and gave him his most innocent puppy eyes.

“I do trust you, my love.” Aziraphale told him as he took Crowley hand in his and then he kissed him on his mouth.

“No but…?” Crowley asked when the kiss was ended.

“Don’t tempt me!” Aziraphale warned him.

“Fine, fine, let’s hunt some ghosts and get back home.” Crowley smiled at him.

“Let’s finish with this fast, I miss my bed and the warmth of your body next to mine.” Aziraphale grinned at his boyfriend.

“Oh, Aziraphale, that was not nice.” Crowley growled at him with a smile.

Aziraphale just smiled at him as his boyfriend led the way toward the oddly quiet warehouse.

As they entered inside, the door closed behind them with a creak.

“Okay, that was creepy.” Crowley told him.

“Where should we go? Up or down?” Aziraphale asked as he took one step.

“Down and then up?” Crowley suggested as he tried to walk after his boyfriend.

Aziraphale took another step, he could feel his hand being released from his boyfriend’ hand and then he heard screaming, and everything went black.

When he regained consciousness, he noticed how thick the air was, it was still black, pinch black.

He could not hear his boyfriend, he knew that he was alone, whatever it was, Aziraphale knew that he needed to find a new way out of this house, something was wrong, was this house sound proof as well?

He called for Crowley, but he could only hear his voice echo, he sighed heavily, knowing that he needed to get going if he wanted to find his boyfriend and get out of this house.

With a flourish of his hand he summoned a magic globe to hover around like a torchlight and light the darkness, only to stop as he noticed two tunnels, he did not know which one he should choose, he took the right one, what’s the worse that could happen to him?

The tunnel led him to a room full of mirrors and he could see his boyfriend with Anathema kissing and walking together as he noticed himself in the background, he was sad.

“N…no… this is not happening… NO!” he shouted as the mirrors shattered around him, but as he continued walking, more mirrors appeared all over the room.

He could not stare at the mirrors, Aziraphale knew what he would see, his heart could not bear the sight of his boyfriend with another person.

Aziraphale used his power to clean himself from all the broken glass before trying to find a way out from this room, only to find that there was no exit any more, he was stuck in this room full of mirrors, was he doomed to see how the future would be?

Aziraphale glanced over to a mirror only to see them kissing passionately and he was not even in the background.

“I hate this room.” Aziraphale groaned with anger, he hoped that this room was not there to show him what his boyfriend was truly thinking about him or what he would do once they will leave this horrible house.

* * *

**At the same time**

Crowley kept calling after his boyfriend who disappeared right in front of his eyes, but to no avail.

Crowley climbed the stairs hopefully to hunt some ghosts and to find his boyfriend and get out of this abandoned house, he was concerned about his magical boyfriend disappearing like that, on the other hand he might have been left behind and that terrified him the most.

“Aziraphale, where are you?” Crowley cried as he used his demon magic like a torch to show him the way.

The door to one of the rooms was opened as he touched it, he knew that it might be a trap but he entered anyway, as he did so, he felt a gust of wind with a whistle as an arrow passed near his head.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley kept calling as he took another step into the room only to see that no one was there, and yet another arrow missed his head by an inch.

His boyfriend was not around and it is terrified him but he kept looking, he knew that he should not give up looking for Aziraphale, and he will have to do a lot of groveling once he found him.

Aziraphale clearly did not want to be there, but he had to insist because Anathema dared him, that he did not mention to Aziraphale.

But first he needed to find his jealous, stubborn boyfriend first.

He took another step inside the room, not noticing that another arrow almost got his head, and there he was in the middle of the room, not knowing where to go, after all each step that he made next might kill him instantly and he had no idea where he was going.

Crowley knew that he would have to watch carefully where he will go, he absolutely did not want to lose his life in that dreadful house, no matter why Anathema dared him to go.

Crowley closed his eyes and then he used his demon powers to get to the other side of the room, in hope of finding any trace of his boyfriend, since all ghosts seemed to have been long gone from this house, this house was full of smoke and mirrors, no ghosts in sight.

The room that he was in was full of traps, and he wanted to get out of in one piece picking his route with care and watching his steps, me managed to get to the exit and made it to the next room, he sighed in relief though he did not know what the next room will bring, but at least the danger was over, right?

Poor Crowley seemed to forget that once you enter an abandoned warehouse, you may or may not get out alive and there was no telling if you will not be getting scars all the way, that house that Anathema dared him to go to was too powerful for him alone, and to get out from this house, he needed his other half to help him, he needed Aziraphale, he was his only hope.

While Crowley was trying to figure out his route through the next room, Aziraphale tried not to look at the mirrors, he could already feel himself trapped inside this horror room, so much so that he forgot to use his angelic power to break the wall to another room in the tunnel.

What he saw in the mirror will keep haunting him, the fear that his boyfriend might be cheating on him with that woman, something about her gave him the creeps, not knowing why Crowley was hanging out with her in the first place, she gave him very bad vibes.

He saw them kissing, and that broke his heart, but he did trust him, there might be an explanation for that and where his boyfriend was in the first place while he found himself in that secret tunnel. Aziraphale used his magic to try to get out of the room where the first tunnel took him, with hope that the other tunnel will free him from the horror that he just saw.

Once he broke free from the room with the mirrors, he saw another tunnel and he walked through, hopefully to get to the surface again and unite with his boyfriend.

The other tunnel was much worse than the mirrors, lots of vines, moving vines that looked like snakes moving around, they looked worse like his boyfriend gave them lots of water, the vines certainly wanted him dead.

Aziraphale tried to run away but was caught in the vines, every time that he tried to break free, they held him tighter; he needed to give in if he wanted to break free.

As he stopped moving, the vines let him go as he stepped away from the tunnel, trying to find a way in the surface, it should not be that hard, this house looked abandoned from the outside, but inside it was house of horrors, something was wrong, it felt like they stepped right into a trap.

Aziraphale knew that he needed to find his boyfriend if they wanted to get out from this house alive, the house was more powerful than them and he was certain that Anathema knew more than she told, at least to his boyfriend, and once they were out of here, he was going to have a serious talk with Crowley before he will make amends.

Crowley in the meanwhile was exploring the next room, only to find a nest of snakes and so he talked to them, “Hello brotherssss…”

The snakes crawled at him, hissing as he walked toward them, his snake eyes showed as he removed his glasses, he hissed back at them.

They crawled back to their nest and Crowley exited the room, hoping to find another way down, he figured that there might a secret passage, it was not normal this house, no human could get inside and get out alive, something was wrong with it.

He walked through the hallway, trying to see with his snake eyes a way to go to find a secret passage that might lead toward his boyfriend, hopefully it will be easy for once, why was everything so rough for them in the first place?

As he touched the railway of the stairs it turned to a snake, Crowley used his power as a demon to find a way toward his angel as he spoke with the snake, trying to figure out the house.

The snake hissed answers to him about the secret passages that might lead toward his angel.

Crowley heeded the snake’s hisses as he hurried toward the secret passages, hopefully he will reach Aziraphale in time, the house was full of danger all over.

As Crowley headed over to the secret passage, he could feel flames and heat, he feared that they will come to engulf his angel in flames, he needed to hurry.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley called as he could feel himself slipping, the heat and the flames, he could still feel them behind him.

“AZIRAPHALE, WHERE ARE YOU?” Crowley shouted, worry in his voice as he burst from the heated tunnel.

He walked in the pinching black, using the darkness to lead him toward the farthest light that he could see, but there was no Aziraphale around.

“Aziraphale, where are you?” Crowley called for him again.

He could barely hear a whisper coming from a tiny room where his boyfriend was standing in the middle, surrounded by fire.

Crowley looked at him, he noticed how terrified his boyfriend was, he knew that the fire could kill him instantly.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley called to him, noticing how terror-stricken he looked, and he added, “I’m here for you, love.”

Aziraphale looked at his boyfriend, he noticed snake eyes looking at him with so much love, Aziraphale nodded at him.

Crowley came toward him, holding him closer as the flames came closer toward his angel, “Hold me, Aziraphale, I will get us out of here.”

Aziraphale held his boyfriend tighter, getting away from the horrifying flames as Crowley got them outside the hidden room and hugged his boyfriend, kissing him, relieved to see him alive and relatively well.

“We need to get out from this house, Crowley, this house is full of danger and horrors, no mundane will get out of here alive.” Aziraphale told him.

“Let’s get out of here first and then we deal with this.” Crowley told him as he clasped his boyfriend hand, not letting him go as they walked together to find a way out.

Crowley was headed toward the tunnels were Aziraphale were, and Aziraphale told him, “I’ve already been there, nothing new, I feel like I am trapped here, I already saw the other tunnels and rooms, there is nothing else here.”

Crowley turned around to look at his boyfriend as he cupped his face and told him, “You will see, we will find a way out of here, and it’s your line, you always see the brightest way, the positive way.”

“You are right, darling, it seems as if I lost my way down here, and somehow you have the bright side of me,” Aziraphale told him as he sighed heavily, “the house certainly changed us, as I dealt with my biggest fears so far.”

“You did?” Crowley asked as he kissed him.

“Maybe some other time I will tell you, but we need to go, there are no ghosts here, Crowley, you have been fooled by Anathema.” Aziraphale told him.

“We need to go, maybe there is a hidden passage, like the one that I found that led me here, then we will deal with other things, we need to go.” Crowley encouraged him as he held his hand tightly.

“Lead the way, all I can give you is light through this dark place.” Aziraphale suggested.

“I have you, come on, let’s get out of here, I miss the fresh air, I cannot believe that I said that.” Crowley rambled on and he could see his boyfriend smiling, his boyfriend needed something to cheer him up.

Crowley walked first, trying to get through the darkness and see if he could identify another hidden path that might lead them outside the house as he walked through, he noticed the locked doors, he used his magic to break them open but to no avail.

“Aziraphale, let’s use our magic together and maybe we can break out.” Crowley suggested.

They both used magic at the same time and heard the sound of a lock breaking as doors were opened in front of them, they could feel the breeze and sighed in relief as they climbed the stairs to get away from the house.

“I never want to set foot in that dreadful house ever again.” Aziraphale told to his boyfriend.

“It’s fine by me,” Crowley agreed with him and then he asked, “But what should we do with that?”

Aziraphale looked at him and then an idea came to him, “I know what to do with it and who to send to walk through it.”

“Why do I have a feeling that I’m going to regret this? Is this who I think you are going to send to it?” Crowley asked.

“Why? Do you think that they won’t get out of it?” Aziraphale dared asking.

“Fine, then I better hide this house so no mundane will ever enter it, after all we don’t want any human dead, I’ll send her an invite to come with that boyfriend of her.” Crowley told him as he used his magic to cast an invisibility spell over the house of horrors.

“Now let’s go home, Crowley, and in the morning, I want to talk to you.” Aziraphale told him.

**The End!!!**


End file.
